The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Courage
The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Courage is a Video Game taking place in The Legend of Zelda series. This story takes place in the Child Timeline and features a cowardly Link who finds his courage in a journey to stop the resurrection of Demise. The game is scheduled to be released in Spring 2017. Plot Prologue Link was born to unnamed parents in Hyrule. After Demise' servant Vaati learns that Link bares the Triforce of Courage, he and his Goblin minions hunt Link and his parents down. One day a Fairy named Ara arrives and claims she has been sent to protect Link, they believe this and welcome her. Eventually Link's mother runs away with Link and she takes him to Ordon Village, where his ancestor used to live. Ara agrees to stay with Link and watch over him until he accepts his destiny. 10-Years-Later 10-Years-Later Link and Ara live in their own home at Ordon, Link has nightmares of a shadow-y figure chanting the words "My return is inevitable". Link is pestered by the bully Groose and is nicknamed 'Link the Coward' for his cowardice but is constantly saved by the village's sword master Agost, a descendant of Rusl and Collin. Later on Link visits the Mayor of Ordon and is reminded Princess Zelda is visiting Ordon and he must present her with a gift due to his Hylian heritage. Link goes to the Ordon Ranch and the herder asks Link to play Epona's song, which he does. The Herder presents Link with a Triforce necklace to give to Zelda. Later on, Zelda arrives and Link presents her with the gift, she notices Links Triforce and their Triforces react giving them both a clear vision of Demise' return before both of them pass out. Link wakes up in his home with Zelda, Ara and Impa standing over him. Zelda tells Link he bares the Triforce of Courage and they must go back to Hyrule Castle so he can become the Hero of Destiny but Link declines calling himself a coward, Zelda and Impa leave but before leaving Zelda presents Link with the Flute of Courage, a flute passed down by the Royal Family. Accepting destiny 7-years-later on Link's 17th birthday. Agost presents Link with a sword, suddenly Ordon Village is attacked by Goblins and Vaati not far behind him, Link goes to hide in his home. Vaati demands the Mayor to tell him where the Triforce of Courage barer is, the Mayor refuses and Vaati orders his Goblins to take all males between 10 and 17. Groose, Agost and the knights attempt to fight him off but the boys and teens are kidnapped. Later on, Link is still hiding in his closet and here's the Mayor knocking on his door. He opens it apologising to the Mayor for his cowardice, the Mayor asks Link to follow him, they go down to his basement and the Mayor reveals the legendary green tunic. The Mayor tells Link it does not matter whether you're born with courage or not but it matters about finding it, this inspires Link to accept his destiny and become the Hero of Courage. The Journey Begins Link is presented with an Ordon shield by the Mayor. Link heads home and recovers his flute and leaves Ordon. On the way out he finds his sword in the ruins. Link takes the sword and also he finds Agost waiting for him. Agost tells him he can't save Hyrule without the proper fighting skills. The two train for at least a day and Agost tells him he is ready to save Hyrule. Once again before leaving, Epona presents herself to Link and she becomes his steed. Ara reminds Link that he should play the Flute to contact the princess to which he does and she tells him to head to the castle immediately. More Soon...